The Medical College Faculty Roster is a continuously updated file containing records on all past and present faculty members of the Nation's medical schools. Changes in faculty status from initial employment to retirement status are recorded to provide a career profile on close to 100,000 past and current faculty. Data captured include demographic and personal background characteristics, educational and professional development, employment history, faculty characteristics (such as rank, affiliation), a preand postdoctoral training support, and limited indicators of the level of involvement in research, service, and other activities. NIH receives a data tape each year.